The Desert's Sun
by likelovelust
Summary: Marceline parked the car next to the pink haired girl, causing her to stop her walking, the desert's sun looking like it was taking a toll on her small, beautiful body. " Hey, need a ride?" Bubbline. May become a two-shot.


The wind blew against her face, helping her against the hot rays of the sun above her. Adjusting her dark sunglasses, her hair trailed behind her with twisting motions as Marceline drove along the dusty, sandy road. Well, it really wasn't a road due to the lack of it being a real street and made only of tracks made from the few other vehicles that road this way before. She could only hope that it would take her to her destination, while she avoided the few bushes that sometimes blew into the way of her black Cadillic.

Why was she riding through the desert, out in the middle of nowhere, in a nice Cadillic, you ask?

Well, first off, the car was a present from her father. It was one of the few objects she rarely actually took from her dad, who offered her many expensive and luxury things. Hudson Abadeer was one of the richest men in the state, being a business man in the oil company. He controlled most of the largest oil companies and was still expanding. To add on, he wanted his little daughter (Not really 'little',her being 17) Marceline Abadeer, who's stage name was 'The Vampire Queen', to take over one day.

Though, it looked like the chance for that was slim. Her dad's work was one she never wanted to get involved in because of the process they did it in. He would plan the fall of other rivaling companies, whether that be with a inside man or some other form of failure that would cause them to lose money. It really wasn't her bag though. Marceline didn't agree much with her fathers methods or his work at all. Sure, she was a bit of a punk and a trickster, but she would never go down to his level. Besides, she had her own dreams to go after, and he will just have to deal with that.

A certain dream of hers was of music. Oh glob, did she love music. She has been playing since she could remember, starting with learning the piano from this guy named Simon. Simon was a neighbor of her when she was small, and when her dad was away, Simon felt bad about a little girl in a rather large house all alone. So, feeling like he should help, he came up to her one day while she was playing out in the front by herself and it was a friendship from the start. They became close, despite the age difference. To pass the time also, he would bring over a small, portable piano and teach Marceline how to play also. She caught onto it quick and then moved into different instruments, such as the guitar and, her favorite, the bass guitar. Marceline was very skilled when she reached 11 years of age, but her teachings with Simon was cut short by his loss of his sanity. He moved away due to many different doctors and others telling him to do so, and Marceline never saw him again. Though, in his honor, carried his teaching in her dream.

Marceline wanted to play music. To get her name out there and let everybody hear her sweet beats. Her full stage name, ' Marceline the Vampire Queen,' was made from her appearance of a vampire. Her slightly pointed ears and teeth, along with her flawless pale face and dark clothing, played a roll in the naming and she enjoyed it much.

With this in mind, when her old friend Bongo, a buddy from a old gang she was in, called her from Ooo city and asked her to form a band, she couldn't say no. They arranged plans for her to move down there, and bongo had found this small house in the town that Marceline would live in while they started up their band. They also figured out that Marceline would still have to go to the local school there.

So, with everything in place, she loaded up a truck with her stuff and got the people she rented it from to drive it down there for her( more like they wouldn't let her.) She also had extra small belongings that wouldn't fit on her motorcycle, which was already on the truck, and her dad offered to give the fancy car to her. She had no other choice to take it and this is how she found herself riding through the desert, trying to reach the city of Ooo.

While she was thinking of these past events, she spotted sight of some kind of metal object up ahead of her. With a raised eyebrow, as she came closer, smoke was seen coming from it.

A small beatle car was what she found, the engine totally smoking and it had no chance of starting up again with professional help. Parking next to it, Marceline found it empty. Getting out of her car, she could see that true. Nobody was around but the car couldn't of gotten out here by itself though. Marceline stepped back into her car and drove away, thinking she would probably find the owner walking around on her way to Ooo. And thats excatly what happened.

Marceline only had to drive a small ways before seeing a small pink blur up ahead of the road. Slowing down when she came up to it, she found herself staring in awe to who was before her.

A girl about Marceline's age was walking along the side of the road, looking to Marceline as she stoppped the car next to her, making her stop walking. She had long, pink hair that reached to the middle of her back and bangs covered some part of her beautiful face. Some very revealing white shorts and a pink tanktop covered her body as she carried a couple bags on her back and shoulder. She looked tired and hot-in both watched carefully as Marceline pulled up beside her.

Marceline took off her shades to get a better view of the girl.

" Need a ride? I'm heading to Ooo city, and thats probably where your heading, right?" Marceline asked. The girl nodded slightly, not totally trusting of the other woman in the car, but found her extremely breath-taking none the least.

" Yes, thats where I'm going to." The mystery girl replied in a very sophisticated voice.

" Ya, well, I saw your car a while back, that white beatle. We can probably get a tow truck to come get it and bring it to the mechanic when we get to town. You can put you stuff in the backseat."

The girl just stood there, not intirely trusting of Marceline.

" Well then." Marceline put her shades back on.

" Have fun dying in the sun in the desert." Marceline started to drive away before she hear the other girl yell out.

" WAIT!" Marceline chuckled as she stopped and heard the backseat side door open and close as the girl put her things into it. The passenger seat then opened as the mystery girl sat down, pulling the door shut before Marceline started to drive off once more.

She then looked to the other girl, who was staring straight ahead to the road with a look of relief on her face due to being able to cool down and sit. Marceline smiled as she grabbed the water bottle in the other backseat and handed it to her, who took it with a thankful nod and jugged it down. Afterword, the girl spoke.

" Thank you."

" No problem." Marceline took the now empty bottle from her and put it in the back again before going back to driving.

" I'm Marceline by the way."

" Bonnibel Bubblegum. Nice to meet you."

" Ditto."

A/N: Sup my party people!:) I made this from that small Ipod challenge paragraph I did a while ago, so yep. I like it. I don't know if I should make this a two shot or may leave it as this, but I'll figure it out.

Hey,hey,hey. Review or Pm me! It would mean alot and it be awesome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
